I left the strongest basketball team
by yayami
Summary: (there are spoilers) Kuroko's short POV about leaving Teiko Basketball club. Basically the reasons why he left the club. ITS SO EMOTIONAL :( I will continue the story from the past and future story of Kiseki no Sedai w/ Kuroko. A fictional story on the reason why Kuroko quit the club.
1. PROLOGUE

I recommend you to play this kuroko vid: YOU TUBE VID (remove the parentheses) : 【黒バス】夢／番／地【手描きyou(tu).be/MNFdFUwvL-0

while reading this SHORT Kuroko POV.

I might add chapters like flashback to this if I receive reviews ^0^y

* * *

Once, I asked myself if I'm important to anyone. If being me as their shadow is an essential part for them… for him. Every time our team would always win, it is a prerequisite for us to win. Winning is just natural for the team, but not for me.

I wondered if I was needed in order for the team to gain victory. While staring at the backs of these 5 people whom I consider as team mates.. I wonder if I was needed by them. But as time pass by my team mates had gotten further and further from me… until I can only watch from the side lines and watch as they play their own individual play.

I was helpless and weak they have gotten so far, it was too late for me to realize that I was not needed anymore by my light… that I was not anymore useful to the team that I once belonged to.

From that day on I started hating basketball… the sport that I once enjoyed … so much that I even practice late at night in a vacant gym. The sport that I love so much because there I met a lot of wonderful people whom I now call friends. But now this sport that I had grown to love is hurting me a lot.

That is why before it's too late, I need to leave the team and find the place where I'm needed and find a light that will shine and accentuate the shadow that I'm .


	2. I joined the strongest basketball team

Thank you for your views in the SHORT Kuroko POV and I never thought that I would continue it but now here's the CHAP 1. Its because of the review of Savannah Silverstone that prompted me to continue it.

Anyway I copied some of the scenes from the** KNB chapter 204: A day of clear blue skies Teikou Arc**  
I used some of the dialogues in that chapter and put them in here. (I CREDIT FUJIMAKI-SENSEI) LOL  
In order to make this flashback of Kuroko legit and close to the story line BUT IT WONT BE THE COPY of the one in the manga cause I will develop a plot for that in the succeeding chapters i hope so :))

The story is still Kuroko's POV but it would be like a flashback. So the initial chapters would be set on Kuroko's Teikou days INTO the present Kuroko Seirin days. So I hope you follow this story and drop in reviews because that encourages me so much 3 I want to be inspired :'3 Please...

* * *

_Before I started to hate basketball and left the strongest middle school basketball team…_

It started when I was a freshmen in Teiko Middle School, during that time my heart was set into one thing and that is to join the basketball club just like what I promised to my friend who is the same age as me and who also loves basketball as much as I do.

I can still remember my first day of school in Teiko it was a day of clear blue skies, like it was brimming with hope as I step into the future. I wonder what would my 3 years of middle school would be like especially for me who has a very low sense of presence. I sighed and just continued my walk towards the basketball gymnasium to try-out for the basketball club.

Once I step into the gymnasium I was overwhelmed by the number of students who wants to join the basketball club.

"There are really a lot of people in here" I muttered as I walked towards the freshmen crowd  
"Are all the people here part of the basketball club?" I asked the closest person  
"WOAH! You surprised me!" the person that I asked was suddenly shocked but that is nothing unusual for me since I'm used to it  
"Anyway, You didn't know? This school's basketball team is incredibly strong and has won the championship many times" he replied

I didn't know that the basketball team that I want to be part of is one of the best in the country, but even so I tried my very best in order to get in and fulfill my promise to my friend.

"Now I'll announce the results of the test, starting from third strings"

I prayed as different names are being called in by the coach. I closed my eyes and hoped that my name will be called…and finally.

" Number thirty-one Kuroko Tetsuya"

My heart was filled with relief when I was called... finally I'm one step closer in fulfilling my promise with my friend to play in a basketball match with each other.

But my thoughts were suddenly stopped when…

"Next, I'll announce the first string members"

Among the crowd I heard someone say "I thought there'd never been a freshman who managed to make the first string before… "

_As the names of four people were called I never thought that these people will be called the_  
_**"Generation of Miracles"** in the future. And the one that I never even dared to imagine is that I would be part of them._

* * *

That was a bit short but I hope you enjoyed it! ^0^y I will continue on with the next chapters and update it very soon. It much easier to have short chapters so that the updates will be much faster.

I hope you REVIEW AND FOLLOW please :3 It would mean so much to me 3

**I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KUROKO NOW HE'S PART OF TEIKOU BASKETBALL CLUB?** might be predictable if you have read the new chaps of the knb manga I'm still thinking of a good plot twist though *smirks


	3. The light that was cast upon the shadow

This is a long chapter so I think this will compensate for the lost days :)) I told myself to make this chapter long and it really made it up to 3 pages in  
MS Word which is quite surprising cause I didn't intended that.

Anyway this is where the whole plot turns lol. Cause this doesn't accurately follows the plot because I changed it but I included some exact lines from the manga in here because their such epic lines. Those few lines are from KNB manga chap 205.

**LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD: **this fanfic will not be just like the manga but I'm following the pattern of it but not accurately.

Of course I don't own Kuroko because Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns them.

I hope you'll enjoy this and please review! It means so much to me because it truly motivates me a lot! .

* * *

Our basketball practices in Teiko immediately started and it was truly intense. That sometimes I ask myself if I'm really in the third string because the drills and practices are really demanding, what more for the second and first stringers.

I thought of giving up when I found out that my friend already acquired a uniform which means it's only a matter of time for him to play in a real match, while here I'm still struggling in practices. I'm nowhere close to our promise of playing together in a match.

But because of my love for basketball I told myself to give it a chance and to practice even harder.

"Coach, can I borrow the keys to the gym? I'll just practice for a while" I approached our coach when all the other third stringers left after practice

"Oh Kuroko! Here is it but make sure not to misplace it" the coach handed me the keys as I watched everyone leave

I continued practicing alone after club, and it seems that I'm improving quite because I can cope up now with our demanding drills during practices. But it is still not enough to be part of the regulars, because they are on a different level and it seems impossible for me to reach them.

_I thought that I was improving little by little but when our coach announced that there was no one who moved up to the second string…_

"Kuroko, despite your efforts to improve it seems that basketball is not the right club for you"

Being confronted by my coach I faced the reality…it seems that he's right. I had to quit basketball. I ended up with that bitter resolution.

But even if I had that conclusion I still stayed after our club practice and this time I told myself that this would be the last time that I will play basketball.

_Without me knowing that I'm about to meet…_

"Where's Aomine?" the red haired captain inquired as he scanned the people inside the first stringers gym

"It seems that he left something on the other gym Akashi-kun." the pink haired manager responded

"We need to look for him now for us to start with the meeting nanodayo" the bespectacled tsundere carrying a piggy bank which is his lucky item for the day suggested

"Sou, then let's just have the meeting in that other gym so we won't waste time to go back here anymore" Akashi commanded to his team as they headed to the third stringers gym

**Meanwhile…**

"Uh it's really a hassle. Why do I need to hide my beloved Horikita Maki photo collection. That Akashi is way too strict. " the tanned ace muttered as he opened the door to the third stringers gym where he hid his photo book

Kuroko noticed Aomine entering the gym and stared as he observe the guy desperately searching for some photo book.

"Is this what you're looking for? Aomine-kun" Kuroko pointed out the photo book that was placed beneath the bunch of towels in the corner of the gym

"Ah! Thank you so much! Wait… WHAT! WHEN DID YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" Kuroko was soon flooded with questions by the shocked Aomine who is still nervously staring at him

_Maybe he thought I was a ghost_

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, I'm from the third stringers and I decided to have extra practice to improve my skills. Aomine-kun is really famous in the basketball club because of your amazing play. I have been for a while now." Kuroko one by one answered the questions of the still shocked Aomine with his usual stoic expression

"Oh! Is that so, you're wonderful really even in the first stringers no one will still practice this late. You seem to love basketball as much as I do  
Kuroko-kun" the ace happily responded to the shorter guy across him

"Coming from a great player like Aomine-kun is such an honor." Kuroko timidly bowed while smiling ear to ear because it was his first time to be actually praised like that, even more by the ace of the first stringers

"Don't be so formal. Let's play basketball!" he said as he patted my back

The two played a one-on-one game, even though Aomine is overwhelmingly strong than Kuroko he didn't judge him because as they continue to play with each other he soon realized that this guy with poor presence loves basketball as much as he do so the difference in their abilities didn't matter to him anymore all he thought was…

_"I think that we can get along together especially in basketball" he expectantly look at Kuroko who is now panting and sweating so much_

"I'm happy that I can play basketball with you Aomine-kun but I think that this will be the last time for me." Kuroko stared in the ground trying to hold back his tears

"What do you mean by that?" Aomine asked with such concerned

_This might be the first time for him to meet this person, but for someone to quit basketball even though he loves it so much it is heartbreaking for him_

"Even though I had put so much effort and practiced everyday it seems that basketball is not for me" he timidly answered as he stared at the basket ball that he was holding with both hands

"Basketball is for everyone. You can't say that something is not for you because every one of us is different, we have unique abilities and I think you just need to find out your play style in basketball. Basketball chooses no one, but it is the players who decide whether they want to get stronger. That's what I think. One day let's stand on the same court together!" the ace gave his sincere advice to Kuroko as he flashed a smile to him and fist bumped him as a sign of their promise

"Thank you Aomine-kun I think…" Kuroko's response was interrupted when…

"Aomine-chin where are you?! Let's start the meeting now!" the purple haired giant shouted as he opened the door

"Seriously Aomine you need to take our meetings seriously…" Midorima remarked as he appeared behind Murasakibara

"Gomen..Gomen but I had an exciting game with Kuroko his from the third stringers!" Aomine happily shared to his team mates

_The attention was immediately focused on Kuroko who was unnoticed just seconds ago..._

"Hey Let's go already" Murasakibara whined

"No wait… I'm little interested in him. Fascinating I've never seen his type before." the red head captain stared at Kuroko with calculating eyes

* * *

WOAH AOMINE WAS SUCH A BRO THERE. I thought it was out of character for him to do that encouraging little speech there but in the recent chapters of the Teikou arc aomine was really such a BIG Bro. He was so concerned with Tetsu all along...

Tell me what you think about it please review! s.


End file.
